


Hit me up!

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Hooters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: Levi is forced to go to Hooters, since it's his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello! If you don't know what Hooters is - It is a bar, where the people who work there are woman, and they are usually in short shorts. ( got it from yahoo, because idk how to explain it.)
> 
> In that case, males work there too.

“Damn it Hanji, I don’t want to go to a damn restaurant that is basically a strip club!” Levi hissed out as he was being dragged by his four-eyed friend. Hanji cackled, while Erwin was on their tail. “Don’t worry, shortie! You’ll like it!”

 

They made him sit at a rounded-table, the place smelled of beer and BBQ wings. A blond boy, in a white tank top that said “HOOTERS” with an owl and orange booty shorts, rolled over to them on skates. “Hello, welcome to Hooters, my name is Armin, how may I help you?” Levi was about to open his mouth before Hanji interrupted him.

 

“We would like chicken wings, some dip, fries, a steak, and lots of beers! Also it’s shortie’s birthday!” Levi glared at them, the blonde flinched then smiled. “I’ll be back with your food and you birthday surprise.” He trailed off then skated away. Levi sighed and covered his face with his hands.

  
After a while the blonde boy came back with their food and another person, “I’m back with your food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this isn't really a chapter- more like a filler. ( is that wat it's called?? )


End file.
